Talk:King Sebastian I of Lovia
When are they getting married? 08:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll get them to plan the marriage ^^ 12:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps you have a prince somewhere or another man or women in the noble family who could marry one of the 5 children of the Baron of Donia, Baron August Magnus Donia I? His oldest daughter is the right age to marry, are their any candidates? Dr. Magnus 14:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody is interested? To bad... :) Dr. Magnus 11:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::He's already engaged and going to marry in December. Perhaps you could write an interesting article about one of these daughters - if she is interesting enough to write about . 11:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a relative of the Prince could marry my "baron" ? Age 18-50, male or female, who could marry a son or daughter of August Magnus? Do you have any unmarried men or women in the Royal Family, a young women no older then 30, a man no younger then 50, perhaps even a widower or a life long bachelor? 11:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I just wrote Dalia II Donia on the Baron's oldest daughter. 13:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) He looks too gay to be married.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe he's gay and married just to continue the royal bloodline? I'm sure Dimitri would not object to having a gay king, and Yuri would probably love the progressiveness of it. :P The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::After the child is born, they should get a divorce after she finds him with another guy in bed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh how scandalous! Lovian newspapers are gonna have a field day with all this royal gossip. Our friend Sebas has a daughter now, they second kid is expected in early 2014. We could "out" the King then. Silly me, always expecting it would Dimitri when all the time Sebastian was way too obvious. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just to say, I'll not support him being King if he's going to be gay for the controversy of it all. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oos just remarked he looked gay because of the shawl. Hell he could be one of these modern metromen that seem so in fashion these days for all we know. He's a father of a daughter with one more kid on the way. Happily married, of good reputation. I say he is very unlikely to be gay. In fact all of the royal family members so far are straight. Except one elderly lady who never married, she may be into the ladies. Or just the old spinster catlady type. But Sebas is straight! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes he is one of those modern, well-dressed men (I chose the picture). But at least he doesn't dress like our king, who looks like a kid from 60 years ago (who were carbon copies pf their parents in dress). HORTON11: • 14:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Kunar, I will not support a gay king :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Do you have a gaydar? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You don't have to have a gaydar to see that this guy is gay. It just shouts guy all around him :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::The only thing gay about this dude is the picture really. Other then that there's no evidence. DAT SHAWL. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::He's not gay, just modern-looking. HORTON11: • 15:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, his hair cut looks rather gay to me, as well as the angle at which he holds his head in relation to his neck :P @Horton: modern-looking = into fashion; into fahion = gay; conclusion: modern-looking = gay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::reddit.com/r/malefashionadvice (it's for straight men :P) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC)